


Wetsuits

by GalaxyGazing



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Clothing Kink, Incest, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGazing/pseuds/GalaxyGazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kratt brothers have an hour to kill and Chris asks Martin to leave his wetsuit on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetsuits

**Author's Note:**

> written for KrattsGoneWild

The sheer disappointment that seeped from the brothers was almost palpable.

Aviva did apologize, but she had to insist that the team couldn’t do any underwater creature adventuring until the communication systems on the Tortuga were fixed. It was nothing short of dangerous for Chris and Martin to go off in their power suits, manta riders, or even the mini sub if they couldn’t contact home base for assistance.

Any way they diced it, the Kratt brothers wouldn’t be going in the water today, and it was with heavy hearts that Chris and Martin had to watch the pod of spotted dolphins swim off.

The Tortuga itself floated sympathetically on the warm, sun-fed ocean in stasis. Though he understood the situation, Chris couldn’t help but pout,

“But we already changed into our wetsuits…” as if that changed anything.

Aviva promised the rebuilding would be a one hour fix but to two energetic, animal-loving brothers, she might as well have said one hundred.

Martin watched his brother’s face fall in melancholy before thumping a hand to his back,

“One hour? We can do that! Come on, Chris, let’s look up other creatures in the area in the meantime.”

The statement might have been perceived as ordinary to those who didn’t know better, but Chris _did_ know better.

Martin would never give up on any creature that easily, and he certainly never wanted to stay put anywhere for an hour at a time...Except he would do both of those things if one specific sort of entertainment was involved.

Chris swallowed hard and agreed quickly, not too quickly so it wasn’t completely obvious. The brothers left the rest of the team in the Tortuga’s lobby while they retired to their bedroom.

“Right now?” Chris said through a lopsided smirk once their door was closed and locked, answering a question Martin had silently asked, “This is how you want to kill an hour?”

Martin raised his eyebrows devilishly, sucking in a breath of air through clenched teeth and a grin of his own,

“Didn’t want to let these wetsuits go to waste,” he sighed in one long, quiet exhale, right into Chris’ ear, “You wear it so nicely, will you keep it on for a bit?”

Of course Chris would have said yes, but it was Martin’s fingers, gliding down his sides, stopping to thumb at his hip bones and tug him a little closer that made him say, “ _absolutely_.”

A plush mattress held them as they lay on the bed, Chris flat on his back, Martin on all fours above him, eyes hungry, lips trembling.

Chris tilted his head back so martin’s mouth would fit more nicely into the curve of his neck, just a short kiss to one of the only bits of naked flesh the wetsuit allowed for, before Martin moved downward.

He sucked hard at Chris’ throat, right over the Adam’s Apple, a spot Chris didn’t know he would like until Martin’s tongue presented itself there in slow circles.

The slick spandex of the wetsuit let Martin lick effortlessly down Chris’ sternum, pressing  it’s temperature through the fabric in ways that Chris was sure would drive him mad.

Martin tasted leftward until he somehow knew just where to flick his tongue. One of his thumbs stroked Chris’ right nipple in tandem and Chris' hips gave a reflex jerk.

“Impatient,” Martin actually chucked without lifting his lips too much from Chris’ chest, sealing the word with a kiss over his heart.

“Well,” Chris blushed, a little embarrassed even though he knew Martin hadn’t meant it in a negative way, “maybe you’re just good at this.”

Martin smiled and bit at his brother’s nipples until they were hard.

The stomach was always a sensitive place, not protected by ribs, free to lavish with ticklish kisses. Chris closed his eyes as Martin kept moving lower.

The restriction of the wetsuit was becoming increasingly more frustrating; there was nothing Chris wanted more now than to wriggle out of it and into Martin. The fabric was so tantalizingly thin, letting Martin come so close without ever getting close enough.

The wetsuit was also getting tighter in certain areas.

“Okay, no more teasing,” Chris said with what little authority he could muster in his situation, trying to sound serious.

Martin was moving deliberately slow and Chris was positively burning.

“But you’re so fun to tease,” Martin’s voice was almost his normal, jovial sing-song, but it was enveloped by a hunger, making it throaty, gravelly.

Martin slid lower, too low, right past where Chris wanted it the most and pressed an amiable kiss to Chris’ inner thigh.

“ _Martin!_ ” Chris choked, all air, almost sob, and Martin knew he was ready.

Martin pressed his mouth around Chris’ shape, sucking in a hiss of air through his nose before breathing two lungfuls of steaming hot breath onto him.

Chris absolutely whimpered, trembling up and into it. Martin moved to kiss chastely at the tip, the fingers of one hand tugging gently at the base with whatever minuscule wiggle-room that the wetsuit would allow.

“Want it,” Chris whined, admitting it, begging for it.

“Shhhh,” Martin soothed, kissing around his entire length before reversing the position of his fingers and his mouth—index rubbing hard at the slit, mouth burning air onto the shaft, tongue swiping over the frictionless cloth.

It was too close, too hot, too good to last a second longer.

Martin worked him through it in slow, even strokes. Chris felt the liquid pool hot on his stomach in a concentrated spot, enough to stain through the black fabric, making it shiny and damp.

**“Still want to see those dolphins?”**

Chris and Martin both jolted like they’d been prodded with a hot poke.

Aviva’s voice rang loud and peppy through their communication watches which were, fortunately, both on angles that restricted her from seeing anything.

“I guess you got the communications system working again?” Martin answered, recovering from his almost-heart-attack.

“Yep! I found another group of dolphins close by!” Aviva chimed, clueless and enthusiastic, “Hope you didn’t change out of your wetsuits!”


End file.
